


Plenipotentiary

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [666]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 09:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10828365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Senior screws Tony over again.





	Plenipotentiary

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 02/26/2001 for the word [plenipotentiary](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/02/26/plenipotentiary).
> 
> plenipotentiary  
> Containing or conferring full power; invested with full power; as, "plenipotentiary license;plenipotentiary ministers."  
> A person invested with full power to transact any business; especially, an ambassador or diplomatic agent with full power to negotiate a treaty or to transact other business.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #331 Confused.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Plenipotentiary

“Wait a minute! What do you mean? How was he granted plenipotentiary access to my accounts?” Tony paused confused, but listening. “No I did not give him access to my accounts. I never approved any such thing. Why did you guys give him access to my accounts?” Tony yelled. “You do that!” Tony hung up the phone.

“Problem?” Gibbs asked.

“Apparently my father gained access to accounts and wiped them all out. I don't even have a penny to my name anymore.” Tony contemplated what he could do now. It wasn't a pretty picture.

“My door is always unlocked.” Gibbs murmured.

Tony flashed him a tight smile, almost a grimace. “Thanks, Gibbs.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
